Ninja's Never Qu Retreat!
by Jaya4Life
Summary: It's a normal day in Ninjago City, until it wasn't. Now everyone must cope with the new normal... kind of. Master Wu is racing against his brother to unmask the Secret Ninja Force, and Pixal wants to write an article about their secret identities. Ms. Narrator just wants to tell their story, while the Dork Squad just wants to hide from the danger. To bad that's not going to happen!
1. How It All Started

**A/N: Italics plain is what Ms. Narrator is saying- **_What the huh!? _**Underlined Italics is what people are saying on the phone- **_What the huh!?_** This story is written for fun and Reviews are expected to be has clean has my story. In other words please don't swear at me. Also, this chapter will be the longest you'll get. Others will be shorter!**

How It All Started

_Ninjago City, a place of danger and heroes_. _Here the battle between good and evil is always on going that is why it is the perfect place to tell the story of six very brave heroes..._

Six color coded ninjas are shown breaking into Lord Garmadon's Volcanic Lair. The White Ninja froze suddenly, "Ms. Narrator? Wouldn't it make more sense to start at the very beginning? Than us breaking into Lord Garmadon's Volcanic Lair?"

Just then the blue ninja started hyperventilate, "We're doing what!? Not ready, NOT READY!" All of the other ninjas converged together to calm down their panicking teammate.

_I suppose you are right Zane... Hold on for one minute. Okay! Here we are, the beginning!_

An elderly man was seen sitting in vast nothingness. Raising a hand that was slightly glowing, a vast landmass started to appear...

Zane popped up calling out, "Ms. Narrator! This is too far back! Can you please skip to when at we are at least alive!?"

_Hmm, fine I see your point. This would make the story way too long. Here we go, this has Lloyd in it..._

Inside a hospital, a four armed man stood over a young red head lady that was in labor...

Zane burst though the doors suddenly, "NO! THIS IS STILL TOO FAR BACK! Try the day we became the ninjas instead!"

Garm stared at the strange teen, "Who are you and who are you talking too? What are you talking about!?"

_I... see your point, again. Okay then let me fast forward sixteen years... Here we go! _A sleepy Ninjago Morning is shown. _Now where was I? Oh yea! Ninjago City, a place of danger and heroes. Here the battle between good and evil is always on going that is why it is the perfect place to tell the story of six very brave heroes. Only they don't know it yet..._

Lloyd was standing at the bus stop, doing everything he can think of to ignore the crude remarks directed his way. Pulling out his phone, he opened the new app he got and started to play one of the mini missions. A crowded school bus pulled up to the stop. Everyone rushed on board, Lloyd slowly followed. Not surprised that Everyone was sitting on the left side, Lloyd slipped into an empty seat next to a window. _Just then his phone goes off... _The bus is completely silent as the driver makes his way through traffic. _I said the cellphone goes off! _

'IT'S TIME FOR TRAINING AND WE ARE JUST GETTING STARTED- IT'S ON , YOU KNOW AND WE WANNA SEE YOU WHIP...' Startled, Lloyd scrambled to answer his phone. _Nice ringtone, really fits in a Ninja Story._ Lloyd answered, his voice panicky, "Hi! What'sup, I didn't do anything!"

_"Hey Lloyd? You really need a different ringtone for your fam then the one you use for us... Also Chen's got Jay cornered. Come to our lockers has fast as you can!"_ A no argument female voice drifted though the phone.

Lloyd blushed slightly, "Sorry Nya, Someone's been breaking into our apartment and destroying Mom's stuff. Whoever is it isn't leaving any clues so I've been getting into trouble a lot lately."

_"Sorry to hear that. Ya gonna help us save_ Jay?" Nya asked, concerned for their anxious friend.

Lloyd gave a quick nod, "Of course! You mix with one of us, you get the entire Dork Squad... we need a better name. Bus is pulling up right now, I'll see you guys in ten secs!" With that said, Lloyd and Nya both hanged up.

Once the bus came to a complete stop, Lloyd hopped off and made his way to his locker quickly. _Lloyd's and his friends' lockers are all next to each other, so technically he was headed to..._

Zane looked up from where he was waiting for Lloyd next to a row of six locker's with graffiti on them. Next to him was all of his other friends and the cheerleaders, who were beating Jay up. Zane spoke up calmly, "Excuse me, but I think everyone knows that do to his conversation with Nya."

Everyone froze to stare at the android _that in reality is a nindroid. _Kai spoke up slowly, "Hey Z, who ya talkin' to?"

Zane smiled brightly at everyone, "Ms. Narrator! She is telling our story to all those that are interested in hearing it."

Lloyd nodded slowly, "Umm, okay... don't think we are that interesting I guess." _Ugh, we are off track! Anyway, Chen pushes Jay into his locker..._

Just then, almost has if he remembered what he was in the process of doing before whatever that was happened, Chen lifted Jay up and stuffed him into Cole's locker. _Wait! It's supposed to be Jay's not Cole's! _The rest of the Dork Squad, _Lloyd's right they need a better name, _charged forward to stop the bully only for the rest of the cheerleaders to grab them and threw them into each others' lockers. _My book says it was their own lockers... and that the Raid Alarm was going off, which it isn't? _Just then a super loud and annoying siren is sounded, alerting everyone that Garmadon is once again attacking the city.

Panicking, Chen and his crew fled the scene leaving Lloyd and his friends trapped. Jay started to hyperventilate, "Hhhheeeeellllllllllpppppp! The walls are closing in!"

Cole called out of Zane's locker, "Jay! Take a deep breath! Also does anyone have any bright ideas?"

Nya spoke up from her brother's locker, "Does it matter? Lord G is attacking, we are safer i... Aaaaahhhhhh!" Nya screamed suddenly, her voice growing softer has she shouted almost as if she was moving away from them. _Wait, it says here that Jay was the first one? _

Kai started to panic inside of Jay's locker, "Sis? Sis! What happened!?"

Confused, Lloyd started to tap around Nya's locker. "Come one, come one! There's gotta be a way to bust outa here. This is Nya's locker for cryin' out loud!" Lloyd talked to himself, feeling desperate to rescue his friends. Just then the portion of the back wall he was pushing against shifted, and with it the floor disappeared. Frantic, Lloyd grabbed hold of the top shelf and dangled over the gaping hole.

"Guys! In the back of the lockers are some kind of hidden buttons that opens up a secret passage way under..." Lloyd begun to tell his friends of his discovery but was interupted by four startled screams that just like the only girl in their group grew fainter by the second. Realizing the last of his friends must have fallen in, Lloyd lets go of the shelf and plummets to his death.

_Just kidding! It would be a really short and sorry story if we killed off the main heroes already! No, Lloyd fell into an underground water slide._ Seeing all of his friends sliding down fast, Lloyd angled his body to pick up speed to catch up to them.

Nya shouted over her shoulder suddenly, "Hey! Heads up! There's a loopy loop up ahead!" Sure enough, Nya gracefully went up the loop and then was out of sight. Jay followed slightly less graceful than his crush. Kai and Cole both collapsed into each other, falling from the top instead of making the full loop. Zane somehow got stuck half way up, then tumbled straight into the mess that was Kai and Cole. Then it was Lloyd's turn.

Lloyd flailed his arms, in a failed attempt to avoid the loop. Only to flew straight through the slide walls as if they didn't exist. Groaning, Lloyd hesitantly opened his eyes that he closed upon impact. Only to squeeze them shut when he noticed his friends spinning in what looked like a giant funnel. Jay yelped as he shoot past Nya suddenly, slipping into the center hole. Which flashed light blue when he went into it.

The friends all hollered, "Jay no!" _Going through the text, I noticed that the dog pile never happened, and Nya was supposed to go though the drop off point first..._

Then one by one the others shot though the small opening, and each time someone went though a different color flashed. Nya was cyan, Zane was white, Cole was an brownish orange, and Kai was a bright red. Lloyd went last and his was an emerald green, just like his eyes. _Okay, we are going into the warehouse now..._

The Old Warehouse was completely empty, thick layers of dust showing it hasn't been in use for hundreds of years. _Wait, where are the mechs? It says they were dumped into mechs. _ Suddenly a secret trap door opened up in the center of the floor. Six gi-clad friends came flying out of it quite literally. Landing on the floor with a loud thump... _You know what? Since you are all __unconscious I'll go tell everyone about Knows nothing Wu, I mean Master Wu._

In the middle of the city, Master Wu, younger brother _that looks older_ of Lord Garmadon, was leading the police in a_ losing_ fight against his evil, _really just misunderstood,_ brother. Two thirds of the police force was either barricaded or taken hostage, the other third was trying, _and failing miserably_, to stop Lord Garmadon's latest Mech from climbing the Mayor's Tower. Master Wu lays down in the middle of the road, too injured to continue fighting. _Okay, this scene is depressing. Let's go check on our favorite heroes... mainly because since none of them landed in a mech, I have no idea how anything that's supposed to happen will happen._

Lloyd for some unknown reason woke up first. Finding himself wearing a green gi, he pushed himself into an upwards position and looked around to see his friends still unconscious and wearing color-coded gis. Slowly, Lloyd stood up and made his way over to where Nya landed. Only to step unto a booby trap. _Uh, I didn't know this place was booby trapped... _A hidden spring flung the young teen into the air.

Realizing he was going to take two flying lessons today, Lloyd promptly screamed on top of his lungs. Which woke up all his friends who scrambled together to catch Lloyd. Only for him to land on a metal beam that was close enough to the ceiling, Lloyd could touch it laying down.

Kai hollered upwards, "Don't worry bro! We'll get you down somehow!"

_Honestly, I expected one of you to get inside a mech by now... _Zane beamed brightly suddenly, "That's it! Lloyd! Ms. Narrator says there are Mechs you can get inside of!"

Everyone gazed at Zane for a few precious minutes before carefully exploring their strange surroundings in search of anything to rescue Lloyd with. Meanwhile Lloyd started to inch forward towards a intersecting beam since that would support his weight better, all the while grumbling to himself.

"A mech he says! Well, I don't see any mechs lying around, now do I? Gah! There being a mech that Dad has zero control over is like lightning hitting the same place twice." No sooner did the green clad teen said that then the roof opened up, after the beam he was on collapsed. Immediately, a blue mech shaped like a fighter jet shoot out of nowhere, catching the kid. Right before it zoomed out of the open roof and disappeared.

_That's one way to do it... at least the Lightning Mech is still the one that lost control. Umm, how did Lloyd do that? _Meanwhile Nya started to whack the walls. "Come one! There has to be something we can use to get the stray mech to freeze in its tracks!" Just then a secret compartment opened up revealing a white mech shaped like a tank. "Dibs!" Nya shouted before swinging herself into the mech.

After Nya left to save Lloyd, Zane spoke up, "That is soo rock'n'roll!" Groans sounded, mainly because a brownish orange mech with loud speakers showed up and Zane got it to help save their friend. Cole grinned broadly, "Okay, seeing these mechs is getting me all fired up!" Just then a red mech showed up and Cole quickly claimed it.

Kai groaned the loudest, "Seriously?! How is it that those things haven't got any damage from last year's flood!?" A cyan colored spider like mech popped up and Kai begrudgingly got in, taking after his friends.

Leaving Jay all alone. Jay just stood there. _Okay this is boring. I'm going to use one of my plot conveniences right now. _Turning around Jay was startled to see a massive green dragon mech behind him. To the point he passed out. _Umm, that didn't work. Great that means I wasted the plot convenience! Let's go check on the Police Force!_

Everyone was starting to lose hope. One more minute and Lord Garmadon will reach the top of the tower! The warlord laughed darkly, seeing his success just in reach... Only for a blue fighter mech to plow into him, throwing the shark themed mech of the tower. Startled, the four armed man sat up and looked in the direction that the mech came from. He really wished he didn't. four other mechs was charging at his men, with what looks like color-coded ninjas driving them.

Garmadon groaned at the scene, "Really, since when did you have a Secret Ninja Force?"

Wu sat up, carefully avoiding placing weight on his broken leg. "Wait, we do? I mean, of course we do! This is _Ninja_go after all!"

_Nice safe, nobody knows that you are for once clueless! _White Ninja spoke up from his borrowed mech, "That's not a very nice thing to say. Also does anyone know how to control the mechs?"

A chorus of nos filled the air as Red Ninja accidentally knocked a good percentage of Garmadon's shark army back with a larger than life water canon. Cyan Ninja called out, "Hey! Mean only shoots a freeze ray! Next time I get the Spider Mech Thingie!"

Sure enough, Cyan Ninja froze ten shark mechs. All of the ninjas were pushing random buttons and calling out to each other has they knocked back The Shark Army. Garmadon watched in amazement as his army was beaten by these professionally trained Ninja Force. "I've gotta unmask these heroes!" Garmadon shouted in eager glee only to get sent flying by a dragon mech driven by a blue colored ninja.

Green Ninja called out to his late friend, "Bout time you got here! Also can I drive the Dragon Mech Thingie next?"

Black Ninja spoke up, "Okay, that sounds like this is going to be a thing now on... What happened to getting out of here?"

Red Ninja spoke up, "Still trying to retreat... Why are there soo many buttons!?"

_It is a thing... besides that you'll are in the wrong Mechs!_ Lord Garmadon stood up from where he landed on the beach. Pulling out a megaphone out of nowhere, he shouted, "RETREAT! EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF! RETREAT!" With that said, all of the Shark Army Generals fled the scene. Right when Green Ninja pushed a lightning bolt shaped button that read HOME.

The mech turned and headed back towards the Old Warehouse. Green Ninja called out to his teammates, "To head back push the HOME button!" _Ya think they would've figured that out earlier..._

As the last ninja driven mech vanished into the horizon, Wu spoke gravely, "I NEED to learn the identities of those ninjas before my brother does!"

_Ya, well sometimes the saying wrong place, wrong time is a good thing if you ask me. this world needs more accidental heroes... since their stories are the best ones!_


	2. So It Begins

**A/N: Hi ya peeps! New chap comin your way! Should really focus on my other story... I promised Pixal and here she is! Warning- Mr. Borg adopted Skylor before he was famous, that's why they don't know Skylor's adopted. Also Mr. Borg adopted Master Chen's kid. So Pixal and Skylar grew up AS SISTERS. Just clearing that up before any confusion happens. Okay reviews!**

**Nuppa Nuppa- I know! It makes the story flow better for me though...**

**Skyla Talon- I've read all of your Ninja stories(some, more than once) and seek inspiration from them. Soo, to answer your question, read the works of talented authors like you. Ideas for new AUs always come to me that way.**

**I.O.N & R&R! ONTO THE STORY! Don't shoot the cliffhanger!**

It was now nighttime at Ninjago. Everyone was at home eating dinner _and having a fun conversation that sends six friends into shock..._ Lloyd was wolfing down some amazing dumplings his mom made when it all happened for him.

"Can you believe we have a Secret Ninja Force!?" Koko blurted out, excited to see young people following her footsteps.

Lloyd choked, "Wha... What Secret Ninja Force?"

Koko smiled warmly, "The one that just revealed themselves today during Garmadon's Raid, of course! Weren't you paying attention?" Lloyd stopped suddenly, only to throw himself at the TV. Turning it on only revealed that every channel was playing reruns of Lord Garmadon's fight with 'professional ninjas' and everyone's growing theories on who they are.

Recognizing his friends on screen, Lloyd sent out a group text. _After school meet up at CCAHON. We need to talk about the locker incident. __Ah! You already have a way to refer to how you became ninjas! __They grow up soo fast!_ Turning off his phone, the new ninja asked if he could go to bed, right before retiring to his room. Tomorrow is going to be one very interesting day...

All of a sudden the scene changes to show Zane asleep on a sleeping mat in a white room, only a robotic falcon in it. _Zane. Zane. ZANE! _The nindroid jerked awake suddenly.

"Ms. Narrator? Why are you waking me up at this hour?" Zane asked sleepily.

_I forgot that nindroids need to sleep too... Oh yea! Before I forget, can I skipped to homeroom tomorrow? Nothing interesting happens until then anyways. _

Zane sighed, "Of course Ms. Narrator, if skipping some times helps the flow of the story then you may do it as long as you warn the audience so they don't get lost. Got it?"

_Yea, I got it. Next scene, Mr. Von Brown's class in all of its glory!_

Inside a classroom, at the high school, a bunch of students were talking about the upcoming party that Friday. Lloyd and his friends rushed in before the bell rang. The teacher, a man wearing a brown shirt with brown shoes and had brown hair _and _eyes, stood from his desk.

"Cutting it close there kids. Don't worry, your safe." Mr. Von Brown, the ninjas homeroom teacher, spoke. "Now then for roll call, Abercrombie Toxikita?"

"Here."

"Borg Pixal?"

"I am here in this classroom!"

"Borg Skylor?"

"Here!"

"Brookstone Cole?"

"Present!"

"Cobbler Karloff?"

"Karloff here!"

"Derickson Camille?"

"Here."

"Erickson Ash?"

"Present!"

"Fairfield Neuro?"

"Here!"

"Feeron Gravis?"

"Here!"

"Garfield Shade?"

"Here."

"Garmadon Lloyd?"

"Present!"

"Galley Peter?" _Peter is also known has Paleman..._

"Here!"

"Garson Bolobo?"

"Present!"

"Julien Zane?"

"I am Present in this class!"

"Pevsner Jacob?"

"Here!"

"Runner Morro?"

"Here..."

"Smith Kai?"

"Present!"

"Smith Nya?"

"Here!"

Mr. Von Brown beamed at his class, "Alright, that is everyone, you may finish homework or visit quietly amongst yourselves."

With that said he turned to his computer to grade assignments from his other classes. Pixal, a pretty blonde with green eyes, walked over to where Nya and her friends were sitting.

"Father's letting Sky and I host a slumber party this Friday, all the girls at school are coming. Would you like to join our festivities?" Pixal asked her classmate.

Nya gave a strained smile, "Yea, no. Last time someone invited me to a party it didn't go to well soo sorry not sorry."

Skylor, a redhead version of her twin, pounced on the two girls. "That's okay Nya. Mr. Dad told us not to expect everyone to come. Hey Pix? Why don'tcha tell them about your new blog idea?"

Jay perked up at the mention of Pixal's famous blog, "Awesome! What's ya writing this time?"

Kai frowned, "Why are you so interested in Pixal's blog? None of it is true. Just last week she wrote an article about Paleman, the kid that turns invisible." Kai mockingly did jazz hands at the end.

Pixal huffed before raising her voice so that all of Mr. Von Brown's class can hear her. "Not this time! My next blog post will be the secret identities and life of the Secret Ninja Force!"

_Is that a cricket chirping? _Zane blushed suddenly, "Sorry about that Ms. Narrator, I thought it might set the mood..." _No apology needed... Wait! Why can you hear me? Nobody is supposed to hear me! _Zane then frowned, "It took you this long to notice that?"

Morro raised an eyebrow from his seat, "Hey botface, who ya talkin' to?"

Lloyd answered tiredly, "Zane has an imaginary friend name Ms. Narrator..." _I am no... oh, the book says that Zane was supposed to get an imaginary friend to help on missions... guess that's me... and I'm now a character and narrator... charator?Yes? No?_

Cole spoke up, "Only saying this now 'cause I can, but when exactly are we meeting up at CCAHON? You do know that at least two of us will get detention before school lets out, right?"

_Oh! Oh!Oh! I can skip to the meeting, so the teachers don't hand out detentions!_ Zane smiled, "Good idea Ms. Narrator!"

"Wait! What's a good idea!?" Everyone shouted.

_Later that day, inside of Chen's Cafe and House of Noodles, CCAHON for short..._

Lloyd blinked slowly. Nya spoke up first out of the six friends, "Something tells me that Ms. Narrator is a real person and we should take her seriously."

Cole made a fist hand waved it in the air at a buzzing fly. "Yea, she just dumped us at CCAHON at four-fifteen when a minute ago it was eight-twenty!"

The friends nodded in agreement when Cole smashed his fist into the glass tile decorating the cafe's walls. Only instead of breaking, it went in as if it was some kind of button.

Jay groaned as the booth flipped upside down, dumping them into a dark crevice, "Not again!"


End file.
